The Disclosure of the Domino Effect
by fayfairyelf
Summary: After the successful attempt at saving Okabe from his Reading Steiner overload, he continues to live his life as a normal college student enjoying the peace with his friends. Half a year later Kurisu decides to visit Japan again, to see her friends. But to Kurisu's horror, Okabe got caught in a mess again...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own any of these characters that appear in the story, the concept of the story or Steins;Gate! This is just a fanfiction and should not be taken seriously!

"Huh? Nobody's here to pick me up?", Kurisu asked while adjusting her backpack, "Oh go to hell, Okabe. Can't even pick his girlfriend up...". She sighed and continued to walk through the airport, dragging her heavy brown suitcase behind her. "If only at least Urushibara had come... Or even Hashida. I would've been so much more happy if anyone came", Kurisu uttered, before leaving the airport. Outside, she stuck her hand into her khaki jacket and pulled her phone out, while mumbling, "Now. Where to?". Kurisu stopped walking and stared at the street in front of her. "The lab? Or the hotel?". Kurisu suddenly felt the redness spread across her face, as she said, a bit embarassed, "Definitely the hotel. Nobody picked me up, so why should I care. I'll just wait until they message me". She turned to the right and started walking toward the hotel that she was going to stay at for the next weeks. After arriving at the hotel and checking in, Kurisu deciced that she was 'obligated' to go to the lab, since she was a lab member. Secretly she just wanted to see Okabe's face again and hear his voice, not over a phone.

"Hello? Can I come in?", asked Kurisu, standing at the doorway and peaking into the lab. But Kurisu didn't see the typical lab coated man. In fact, the lab seemed weirdly empty and lonely. The only person in the lab was..., "Hashida?". "Makise?". Daru turned from his computer and looked at Kurisu in surprise. Daru had somehow hoped that Okarin was with her. It seemed like he wasn't. "Where's Okabe?", Kurisu asked a bit flushed. "And why did nobody pick me up", she added, a bit annoyed. "Well Okabe hasn't come to the lab since yesterday. He just randomly asked about Mayuri and then ran off", Daru said a bit sad and looked back to his computer screen. "And would you really want me, to pick you up?". Then Kurisu frowned. "You're right, (pervert). I'll go look for Okabe", Kurisu said while already turning around to leave. But before Kurisu could leave, Daru had said,"Y'know I heard that". "Bye", Kurisu plainly stated, shaken up, and left the lab without further thoughts about Daru.

"Where could Okabe be...", Kurisu mumbled, feeling the setting evening sun's warmth hit her face. "I know. I'll just ask Urushibara or Ferris. I hope, this isn't one of his Reading Steiner overloads, because if it is, then this is serio-". Kurisu stopped, as she saw Okarin walking on the other side of the road with his hands in his lab coat pockets, looking sad and glum. Kurisu, a bit surprised at seeing Okarin, started yelling and waving her hands, "Okabe! I was looking for you everywhere!". He averted his gaze to Kurisu, giving her a sad smile, and then just kept on walking. "Hey! Don't just leave!", she yelled across the street first noticing now that she caught the attention of a lot of passengers. "I'm sorry", she mumbled and started following Okarin by speed walking, trying to cross to the other side of the road as soon as she could. But as she approached the stoplight to cross to the other side, Okarin disappeared. "Why?", she said and gave a sad smile, "Why are you avoiding me?". Then a single tear had managed to escape Kurisu's eye and flowed down to her chin. "Why are you crying, Christina". Kurisu looked up to see Okarin mockingly smiling at her. "You idiot!", Kurisu yelled while turning away from him and crossing her arms, "You didn't even bother to pick me up". "It was Steins; Gates choice", he defended himself, still looking at Kurisu. Then he suddenly blushed and got something out of his pocket. While holding his phone to his ear he talked into the phone, "I have got the package to deliver to lab member 004, aka Christina, aka the assistant, aka the zombie, aka the-". "Would you just shut up for once", Kurisu interrupted Okarins phone call to himself. Then she looked at what was in his hand and she blushed herself. "W-what is that, Okabe", she said pointing at the black rectangular box he was holding. Then Okarin blushed and stuttered, "I-It's not L-like that", and dropped his phone in the process. "Y-You're not g-going to give that to me, r-right?", she stuttered as well turning away because she was so embarrassed. Suddenly Okarin's phone started buzzing. So Okarin bent down and answered the call. "Yes, here's Hououin Kyo-, ouh. Hi", Okarin started. "The assistant is with me, why?", he answered the question of the person on the other side of the line. Kurisu turned around and glared at Okarin. "Why not? - Ouh, okay. I'll be right there", Okarin sighed. "See Ya". Then Okarin put his phone away and looked at Kurisu. "I have to go. Bye Christina", Okarin said and then ran off. "Wait!", Kurisu yelled, but when she started to run after Okarin, he already disappeared in the crowd.

By the time Kurisu had managed it back to the hotel it was already dark and the moon was already shining brightly. "What a day", she sighed in her room and started to change to her pajamas. "Why did Okabe act so weird?", she asked staring at herself on the mirror. "If only he would tell people how he feels. Yet he doesn't", Kurisu mumbled and sighed. "Why is he so difficult", Kurisu half yelled and turned away from the mirror. "It must be this god damn Reading Steiner, that's making him so full of himself", Kurisu said frustrated and messed up her hair. "Why can't everything just be normal", she questioned as she climbed into her bed.

"But then again. If everything would be normal, I wouldn't be here".


	2. Chapter 2

**The day before:**

"Chris-chan is coming tomorrow, right Okarin?", Mayuri asked with a glow in her eyes. "Yes indeed", said Okarin starting to strike a pose, "The assistant will return", he yelled. "Will you come and pick her up with Mayushii?", Mayuri asked looking at Okarin still in his pose. "Well... I got stuff to do...", he started trailing off while blushing and then suddenly grabbed his phone starting to talk into it, "What?! The Organization is planning an overthrow on the lab tomorrow?". Okarin paused. "That is unacceptable! If it is the choice of Steins;Gate", he yelled. Now he said with a whisper, "El. Psy. Congroo". "Okay, Mayushii will pick her up herself", Mayuri said a bit sad. "No!", Okarin suddenly blurted out, "No lab member, even the assistant, shall not be welcomed by the other lab members. We're all going tomorrow". Daru turned around and stared at Okarin. "Okay", was all he said and that a bit underwhelmed. Then turned back to his computer and picked up his can of coffee. "Why don't you ask Yuki-chan to come along?", asked Mayuri innocently, causing Daru to spit out his coffee onto his keyboard and computer screen. "Nooooo!", he yelled follow by a sigh, "No... Not my computer... ". Mayuri just laughed a bit nervously and then smiled. "Aren't you excited to see Chris-chan again, Okarin? You look troubled", asked Mayuri standing up and walking over to Okarin who had his back arched and was grabbing his forehead. "Why shouldn't I?!", he yelled finding his composure again, "My dear assistant will return. She can get my Dr. Pepper everyday. She can...". Suddenly Okarin was cut of by a weird feeling spreading throughout his body. "Okarin!", Mayuri yelled as he fell to his side and his vision faded. "Okarin!".

"W-what... Happened?", Okarin asked weakly, trying to open his eyes. "You lost consciousness. Does anything hurt? Okarin hit his head quiet hard on the floor". He just smiled. "No, I'm fine. Nothing Hououin Kyoma can't handle!", he yelled trying to sit up, but then yelping in pain lying back down again. "Don't move so much. Mayushii is worried that you'll hurt yourself even more". Okarin nodded and while looking around noticed that there was nobody sitting at the computer. "Where is Daru?", he asked. "He went out to see Yuki-chan. They have a meeting today. Mayushii told him to go, even though he felt bad leaving you all by yourself", explained Mayuri while sitting on the floor next to where Okarin was lying. "Mayushii has to go to the maid Cafe now. I'm sorry", Mayuri apologized. "No need. No need. I'll manage myself", Okarin explained and smiled. "Okay, get well Okarin", Mayuri said while smiling, got up and then left the lab.

"I guess I have to get something for that useless assistant of mine", Okarin sighed and slowly attempted to get up. After a painful minute he stood on his 2 feet hanging on the wall for balance. "Today is going to be a very long day...", Okarin groaned while walking toward the exit of the lab still grabbing the wall.

"K-kyoma?!", yelled Ferris staring at the exhausted Okarin who was sitting on the top of stairs to the lab, "What are you doing here, nya?". He looked up bathed in sweat and smiled. "I'm just a bit... I'm not feeling very well", he explained while Ferris sat next to him. "And why are you here?", she asked not very satisfied with Okarin's answer. "Ha, well I intended to go buy... Uh...", he stuttered while starting to blush, "Kurisu is coming tomorrow, so I wanted to get her... Something". "Aw, nya. Want me to get something?", Ferris smiled at Okarin. "You mustn't do that. I'll get it myself. After all I am Hououin Kyoma!", he yelled, regretting that he tried to stand up and groaned in pain. "Okay, nya. I'll get something for Kurisu", Ferris laughed as she walked down the stairs. "Wait, Ferris. You-", Okarin started followed by a smile from Ferris. "It's fine, Kyoma. You go rest, nya", she explained and then turned around the corner. Okarin sighed again. "Why is this happening again?", he talked to himself, "I don't think I'm sick, unless I have some kind of rare disease". After that he tried to stand up again and slowly walked, or rather stepped, down the stairs. Once he finally managed to reach the ground, he suddenly saw Mayuri walk around the corner. "Okarin?!", she said while dropping her purse. "H-hey Mayuri", said Okarin smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "You should've stayed upstairs", Mayuri said, worry spread across her face. "Yeah, I'm sorry", Okarin sighed, "But I couldn't just stay upstairs and lie down". Okarin abruptly changed the subject to a less awkward subject, "Aren't you back a bit early, by the way?". "Mayushii was very worried about you, so she asked, if she could skip work today". Okarin formed an 'o' with his mouth and nodded understandably. "Why don't we go up again", Mayuri offered, "Mayushii will help you, so that it's easier". Okarin nodded and put his arm on Mayuri's shoulder. Then she started pulling Okarin up the stairs. But suddenly Okarin felt a cold shiver run down his spine and his vision blurred. 'Reading Steiner? But that's impossible', Okarin thought to himself as a wave of nausea overcame. "Hey, Okarin. Are you alright?", Okarin faintly heard Daru say, as he regained his vision and the buzzing stopped. He was standing in the lab. Unsure Okarin tried to step forward, scared that he will collapse. Without a problem Okarin stepped forward and murmured, "What the hell just happened...". "What do you mean? I swear to god, Okarin. With everyday you scare me more and more", Daru stated while facing the computer. "Wait. What time is it, Daru?", Okarin asked confused. "Why? It's 3 pm", he answered still focused on his game. Then it struck Okarin. "W-where is Mayuri?", he stuttered hoping that Daru wouldn't give the answer he was expecting. "You've got to be kidding me. You're seriously messed up man", Daru sighed and facepalmed. "W-why?", asked Okarin very nervous and scared. "Dude. She... died 1 and a half years ago. How could you forget, seriously?". "No!", Okarin yelled grabbing his head, "It can't be. I was just with her!". "You should really visit a psychologist, Okarin. I thought you got better, but it doesn't seem so", Daru stated turning to Okarin with a face spread with worry. "N-not this a-again...", Okarin mumbled and then walked over to the exit of the lab. "Wait, Okarin! Where are you-?!", Daru yelled, but stopped when he noticed the blank expression on Okarin's face, as he left the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

"N-no, it can't be", Okarin mumbled while walking towards Mayuri's old apartment, "How did I switch worldlines, if there isn't even a time leap machine in the Steins; Gate world line". The closer Okarin got to Mayuri's old home, the more his anxiety grew. "Please just let this be a prank. Please". Then suddenly Okarin stopped, when he saw the apartment. There no longer stood 'Shiina' on one of the bells. "No", Okarin said quietly.

"NO!".

 **Present day:**

"Ugh", Kurisu moaned not willing to get up. "I really don't want to deal with today", she groaned while getting out of bed and walked into the bathroom staring at herself in the big mirror above the sink. "I guess I'll take a shower. Not like I'm expected to be at the lab in the morning", she said while stretching and taking her pajamas off. While stepping into the shower, Kurisu suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Really", Kurisu uttered dumbfounded and wrapped a towel around her. "Just a second!", she yelled trying to silence the repeated knocking on the door. She walked toward the door, opened it and did not expect to see that person. "Well, Christina. Somebody certainly is a late sleeper", Okarin said with a mocking smile. The tension between them was obvious. "What do you want", Kurisu asked annoyed, "Or did you come here, because you want to apologize for forgetting to pick me up yesterday?". Kurisu was about to close the door on Okarin, when he said, "Wait, Kurisu". The girl in front of him, surprised at the sudden mentioning of her name, sighed and let him in. For a moment Okarin just awkwardly stoodin the middle of the room not looking at Kurisu. "You may sit on the bed. I'll quickly put some clothes on". Okarin nodded and then let himself down on the bed, while Kurisu entered the bathroom again, making sure to close the door behind her and put her typical clothes her: a white dress shirt with a loose hanging red tie, a khaki jacket and black shorts with black stockings underneath. "So, what's the matter, Okabe", Kurisu asked while walking toward Okarin and sitting on the bed next to him. "I-I don't really know", he confessed, "I somehow switched worldlines from the Steins; Gate world line". Kurisu stared at Okarin wide eyed and confused. "The obvious problem that Mayuri doesn't survive past July 2010, but theoretically no time machines exist in the Steins; Gate world line", Okarin explained, while Kurisu averted her gaze to the floor and held her chin while thinking. "Hmm... Could it maybe be... Your Reading Steiner again?", Kurisu dared to ask after a long awkward silence. Okarin shifted his weight und nodded, amazed at the brilliance of his 'assistant'. "Maybe", he said with a sad smile. "If yes, then we have a very big problem", she added and looked to Okarin. "Oh, yes. Now I remember", he started to raise his voice, "This is for you". Okarin got a rectangular black box out of his lab coat pocket. Kurisu couldn't find the words and started turning red. "I insist", Okarin said looking everywhere else but at Kurisu. "Um... Thank you", Kurisu muttered blushing and quickly grabbed the box, before turning away from Okarin and staring at it. "Are you going to open the box, Christina?", Okarin half yelled and put the stress on 'Christina'. Kurisu rolled her eyes at that remark and mumbled sarcasticly, "Ruined the moment. Great job, Okabe". "Of course I did a great job. I amthe mad scientist HOUOUIN KYOMA after all!", Okarin yelled while standing up and striking a pose, clearly cheered up. "K-keep it down. Or else I'll get kicked out", Kurisu said a bit flushed. After that Okarin stared at her hands that were holding the box. "O-open it!", he demanded blushing a bit and looking away, followed by Kurisu's shout, "I know, I know!". Once Kurisu was calm enough to open the box, she saw a fork and a spoon inside with her inscriptions. "T-Thank you", Kurisu stuttered all red, "But how did you know that I wanted my own fork and spoon with my inscriptions, if I never told you". "A fork and a spoon? I must have never given them to you before then", Okarin sighed looking back at Kurisu, "Remembering things is seriously giving me a head ache". "What did you intend to give me in the Steins; Gate world line?", Kurisu dared to ask after a rather long silence. "A necklace", Okarin answered blushing again. "But you know it's a bit hard for me to wear a necklace", Kurisu stated also looking away from Okarin. "I should probably go to the lab and apologize to Daru. I probably scared the hell out of him, when I just stormed out yesterday", Okarin explained and guiltily glanced at the floor, "Are you coming, Christina?". Kurisu, annoyed, tried to calm herself, before answering quietly, "I repeat: Without the -tina. But I'll come". "Yes, of course the assistant shall come", Okarin started, then took out his phone and held it to his ear, "The assistant has returned from her long journey to the land of unlimited choices. We must be careful that the Organization doesn't start to target her. Contact me, if there is a status update. El psy congroo".


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this is awkward", said Kurisu walking next to Okarin. "How so, assistant?", he asked looking at Kurisu curiously. "I-it's just weird. I mean, you could have a totally different relationship with someone in this world line, then in the Steins; Gate world line". "Are you trying to say that you're to scared to ask if you were my girlfriend in the Steins; Gate world line?", asked Okarin not looking at Kurisu, but straight ahead. "H-how did you... No! That's not what I meant!", Kurisu raised her voice. "Oh. I am sure, Christina, that you meant that", argued Okarin, a big grin plastered on his face. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anyways", Kurisu sighed and looked away from Okarin. "Whatever you say, assistant". "Quit calling me assistant!", Kurisu spat, still not looking at Okarin. "Hey, nya!", somebody yelled, "Where are you meowsters going?". "Ouh, Ferris", Kurisu said and smiled at the pink haired girl, "We're headed to the lab. Do you want to come?". "Of course, nya", Ferris laughed and ran over to Okarin, starting to hug him. "Uh, Ferris", he started speaking blushing a little. "I think that's a little...uhm... Inappropriate", Kurisu said while crossing her arms and attempted to sound confident. "Oh, Kyoma, nya. You and Kurisu are a thing?", Ferris asked with grin. "Uh...", Kurisu stuttered and tried to cover up her red face. "Not that I know of at least", Okarin said slightly blushing and looking away from Kurisu. "Really?!", Kurisu yelled obviously upset. "Don't be Tsundere on me, Christina", Okarin yelled back, "You're the one who neglected it". "Ugh, you're so immature", Kurisu sighed. Okarin smiled because he knew he won this argument.

"Oh, Ruka, nya. Nice to see you", Ferris said and waved with her hands to Rukako who stood in front of the lab entrance. "H-hello", he greeted them with a bow. "What's up, Rukako", Okarin asked smiling at him, "Have been swinging your Samidare diligently?". "Y-yes, Okabe", Rukako answered flushed. "Why are we holding a lab meeting, by the way?", he asked looking at Kurisu. "We will explain inside", said Kurisu, "But first every lab member has to be present". So all went up the stairs into the lab. Everybody sat on the couch, besides Okarin who glanced around wide eyed and obviously nervous and Kurisu. "Is everyone here?", she asked and counted the lab members, followed by Rukako lifting his hand and saying, "I think Kiryu is still missing...". "Right", mumbled Kurisu, "So we still have some time".

So after grabbing Okarin by the lab coat and pulling him into the restroom, Kurisu started questioning Okarin, "What's wrong, Okabe?". He glanced around anxiously, before he cautiously answered, "Just a bit nervous". "No. That's not being nervous. That's next level nervous. And you, really. The one who spoke up and argued with a professor about time travel and yelled around every time someone mentions anything close to science", Kurisu objected. "Look. You don't understand", said Okarin and looked Kurisu for a few second in the eye. "Yes, I don't understand. And that is the reason, why we're having this conversation now", Kurisu explained, "So please. Please, Okabe. Trust me. You don't have to do everything by yourself". "You can't help me with this, Kurisu". Even though Okarin really looked like he didn't want to talk about this, Kurisu tried to convince Okarin again, "You have switched world lines 2 days ago and you already look worn out. Please just tell me what you think the cause is or the aftermath". "Okay, fine", he gave in, "I think I have a theory, what this event triggeres. Of course it is hard to tell, since this is the first time and I dearly hope it's the last time. Remember how you bound me to this world line, because I kept on disappearing?". Kurisu nodded. "Good. That also happened in this world line. Well, even though you bound me, it was only temporary solution...". "Because even your first kiss can get mixed up with plenty of other events, like kisses in other world lines. I see", Kurisu interrupted Okarin. "Now, instead of me staggering between different branches that are too similiar, I think that I visit other world lines". "But what triggers it?", asked Kurisu a bit blurted out. "I don't know yet. And I think the only way to find out, is to trigger it again", explained Okarin. "But doesn't that run to high of a risk? What if you land in a world line or a branch were you don't exist? What happens then?", Kurisu asked genuinely worried. "I don't know, Kurisu. All I know is that it won't be good", Okarin tried to say as calm as possible, even though he wasn't calm at all. "Kiryu, nya!", Ferris greeted Moeka. "Hello. Why are all of you here?", she asked with her monotone voice. "Okarin and Kurisu have something to tell us", Daru said. "Ouh".

"C'mon, Okabe. Now that everyone is here, we can tell them", Kurisu stated trying to pull Okarin out of the restroom who was desperately grabbing onto the sink. "Just wait", he objected, "Maybe we shouldn't tell them. It will just make the worry and eventually I'll change world lines again". "But then they won't understand you're memory loss", Kurisu said seriously. "Isn't that my usual behavior, though. Its understandable since I time leaped allot and everyone knows that", Okarin tried to argue. "What are you so scared of", Kurisu asked looking Okarin in the eyes. "Nothing, but-". "No buts", Okarin got cut off by Kurisu who then tightened her grip around Okarin's arm and pulled more. "Hell, for a woman you're freaking strong!", Okarin said under stress still grabbing to the sink, "At this rate you'll pull out the sink". "No comment", Kurisu sighed also visibly under stress. "Fine then", Kurisu yelled and let go of Okarin. Okarin sighed and wiped his sweat away. "See Christina-". "Kidding!", Kurisu yelled with a smile and pulled Okarin out of the restroom in one clean swing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh...", Okarin stuttered and awkwardly stood next to Kurisu. "What's wrong, Okabe", Rukako asked worry spread on his face. "You probably remember when Okabe disappeared?", Kurisu asked expecting a nod from everyone. "That was a Reading Steiner overload. And we think that this is happening again, just in another form", she explained. "Before his overload we were at the Steins; Gate world line". "So it does exist?", Suzuha interrupted Kurisu's speech. "Yes", Okarin stated. "Then he switched to this world line where Mayuri doesn't live on" , Kurisu explained while looking at Okarin with a sad and troubled expression. "Ouh", was mostly the answer from the lab members. "So we're trying to find a solution to this problem. Just getting him back to the Steins; Gate world line won't make the cut". "Is there a way we can help?", Moeka asked with her monotone voice. "Besides finding a solution, no, I don't think so", Kurisu answered a bit irritated with Moeka. Suddenly Okarin began violently coughing and could barely breathe. "Okabe!", Kurisu yelled and held Okarin. But Okarin didn't stop coughing. Everyone started panicking, when Suzuha suddenly hugged him. Silence filled the room."You know, you really scared us all". "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened", Okarin said looking away from Kurisu, as Suzuha, a bit flushed, peeled herself away from Okarin. "So tell me", Kurisu started, "What happened?". "I don't know. Maybe it was just swallowing wron?", Okarin tried to convince Kurisu that it's nothing. "Okabe is probably going to switch world lines soon again", Kurisu exclaimed, disregarding Okarin's statement before. "What?", Ferris yelled, "What can we do, nya?!". Kurisu stared at Okarin expecting an answer. "I-I don't know...", he said turning away, "I don't even know what caused it". Kurisu was deep in thought. "We didn't have enough time", she exclaimed. "Okabe. When you switch world lines again, tell us immediately. Understood?". "What? We're giving up?", Daru asked surprised that Kurisu said that. "It's no use. It will happen. So at least be prepared". Then Moeka walked over to Okarin and said, "I refuse to let him switch world lines again. Do you not care at all. You were the one who said that it's bad for his mental health", with her monotone voice which irritated Kurisu a bit more. "M-moeka", Okarin stuttered, as his vision started to blur again. "That's not what I mean! It's inevitable! There's no way to avoid it! Let's at least learn from it!", Kurisu yelled at Moeka, obviously annoyed with her. "It's fine, Christina", Okarin said and smiled weakly as a strange feeling started to overcome him. "Okabe! OKABE!", he heard bluntly as his vision started fading. Then his Reading Steiner activated and space shifted.

"Uh, Okabe. Aren't you going to finish the sentence?", Kurisu said annoyed, as Okarin got snapped back to reality. Suddenly he felt really sick and ran of into the restroom holding his hand on his mouth. After a few minutes hugging the toilette Okarin returned into the main room, where all lab members where staring at him, as if he were an alien. A million questions crossed his mind, but he decided to only ask one. "Is this a lab meeting, assistant?", he asked calm. 'Do not give away anything, unless you're certain this isn't the Steins; Gate world line. You must act normal, Rintaro', Okarin told himself. "Are you alright?", Kurisu asked. "Did you time leap?!". "Answer the question, Christina". "Wh-... Yes, it is", she said still annoyed, "Now answer my question: Did you just time leap?". Okarin let out a cough and ignored Kurisu's question. "Then where is Shining Fingers?", he asked still looking Kurisu in the eye and pointing at the empty seat next to Rukako. A glint of sadness appeared in her eyes as she removed her gaze from Okabe and stared on the floor. "S-she got shot by Suzuha, when the Rounders shot... Don't you remember?", Kurisu said to Okarin's horror. "S-s-she's dead?", he mumbled not believing it. Kurisu nodded looking guiltily to the floor while the rest of the lab members didn't directly look at Okarin. "I need some time alone. Please don't follow me", he said and walked away while grabbing his head in frustration. "O-Okabe!", Kurisu yelled, stood up and wanted to walk after him. But then Rukako grabbed Kurisu's shoulder and said, "Let him be. He said he wants to be alone". "B-but he doesn't mean it like that. I know it", Kurisu yelled. "I don't want to see him sad anymore", she said quietly, "No more". Then tears streamed down her face. "It hurts so much", Kurisu mumbled and sat back down on the couch. "Aw, Kuu-nya. Don't cry", said Ferris soothingly and rubbed her arm. "Something obviously happened. And he doesn't want to share it, with anybody... Nobody...", Kurisu cried, "Ever since the Mayuri thing, huh?", said Rukako and smiled sadly. "Don't cry, ladies", Daru spoke, "I'll go talk to him. You just stay here and calm down. I know Okarin better than any of you". "B-but-". "Don't worry, Makise. I'll get it out of him". Daru smiled and walked out of the room.

Kurisu sniffeled and wiped her tears away. "Thank you", she whispered. "Itaru-kun is soo nice", Yuki mumbled to herself quietly and blushed, "He's so caring as well". "Wrong time, Mo... I mean Amane", said Suzuha leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 'What the hell has gotten into you, Uncle...', she thought to herself and made a worried expression, 'We're running out of time...'.

"Okarin", Daru said at the doorway of the roof. "I said, I want to be alone", Okarin said. "I know, but seriously. What happened. I'm worried. Ever since that day you've been so distant. It's a miracle that you even held a lab meeting today", Daru laughed. "So tell me. What happened", he asked with a serious voice. "A Reading Steiner overload", Okarin said turning to Daru with a faint sad smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Again?", Daru asked with a worried expression. "I'm afraid so", Okarin sighed, "I'm sorry that I'm getting all of you involved". "Nah, it's fine. That's what friends are there for", Daru said and walked over to Okarin, "You really made Makise sad, y'know". "I know. I just...", Okarin started. He made a pause. "I think I now what causes my Reading Steiner overload to trigger and the aftermath. And I don't want anyone dying or disappearing anymore...". "If you know the cause, can't you avoid it", Daru asked curiously. "That would mean that I should live all alone with no human interactions", Okarin confessed still staring ahead at the city of Akihabara. "What? Really?!". "Yes...", Okarin sighed. "But it seems like it has a cool down. So I still have some time until my next jump", Okarin explained and laughed bitterly, "It's ironic, isn't it? Because I wanted to save Mayuri I overloaded my Reading Steiner and now I'll probably never see her again". "You'll see her again, Okarin", Daru said, "I am sure of that".

"O-Okabe. Are you alright?", Kurisu asked and stood up, as Okarin and Daru entered the lab again. "Yeah", he said, "You were right. I did time leap. But I'm sure that it wasn't a time leap machine, since I also got time leaped out of the Steins; Gate world line which doesn't even contain a time leap machine. So will you guys help me find and eliminate the cause?". First Kurisu nodded, then Suzuha, Rukako, Ferris and then Yuki. "So now let's get to work, Christina". Okarin smiled and so did Kurisu.

"So, how did the time leap happen, Okabe?", asked Kurisu standing in her lab coat at the whiteboard. "It's most probably a Reading Steiner overload again", Okarin explained while opening a Dr. Pepper bottle and drinking a big gulp of it, "By erasing nearby people who trigger memories of other world lines it tries to clean out the cache. And so the Reading; Steiner time leaps me to another world line where the specific person isn't in my life or is dead". After that Kurisu scribbled something on the whiteboard for the next 5 minutes until she said, "So if I get this right, the only way to really get rid of that Reading Steiner overload is to... Erase your memories". "B-but we can't do that", Rukako said looking at Okarin worriedly. "I think so too, nya", Ferris agreed and threw herself on Okarin's lap, causing Okarin to look uncomfortable and pleadingly to Kurisu. "But theoretically it's the only way, if what you say is all true". "Maybe that is not the trigger at all. I don't know, but that's all the information I have right now", Okarin said also thinking about this, "What do you think, Suzuha?". "I dont know. I have no specific information about you in the future, at least in this subject", she sighed. "I-I have a question", Rukako asked obviously nervous, as he rubbed his arm violently and blushed, "Now t-this will sound stupid, b-but I don't think that the cause to O-okabe's mood swings is the death of his f-friends". There was a moment of silence. "Good point", Kurisu stated. "What is that suppose to mean?!", Okarin yelled looking at Kurisu, not understanding, why Rukako said he had mood swings. "When Mayuri died, you were sad and silent most of the time which is totally understandable. She is your childhood friend. Occasionally, when we asked you how you felt, you would put up an act and do so, as if you were happy and energetic. But deep inside you were still hurt". Kurisu made a pause. "But since a week ago, you were acting really bipolar, which makes me question why". "Maybe the Reading Steiner of Okabe is shared across world lines". "That's an even bigger problem. But that's the problem of that individual Okabe. We have to end this overload once and for all". She paused, "Before all of us die or disappear". "And there we have the same problem again", Okarin remarked, "Even if erasing my memories worked, how do we do it efficiently so that they're gone for good?". "I don't know", sighed Kurisu. "Daru", Okarin began, "Look up how to erase memories for good". "Ay ay", he said, turned his body to his computer and started searching. "Is there anything in the future that could get used?", Kurisu asked Suzuha while Okarin stood next to Daru and looked for ways to erase memories. "There is. But I don't have it with me. So if, then Uncle would have to come with me to the future", Suzuha explained. "Can't you go there and bring it back here, nya?", Ferris asked, "I know, nya, that it sounds very selfish to ask of that, but is it possible?". "It is not possible. I only have enough fuel to travel for roughly a year". "Anyway. You're not there on the Steins; Gate world line, so it should be something doable with the technology of today", Kurisu spoke the mind of Suzuha.

"There is a way", Daru suddenly spoke, "But it requires an operation". "That is the only way?", Suzuha asked with wide eyes. "There is also Hypnotherapy, but that is like... Before only a temporary solution", Okarin said, "And the way things are going, when my Reading Steiner gets overloaded again, it may be worse. Much worse". "We should also figure out a way to get back to the Steins; Gate", Kurisu added and looked at Okarin. "I'm sorry, Okarin, but you're going to have to do time leaps again".


	7. Chapter 7

"I suppose that's what I have to sacrifice to save humanity", Okarin lied and struck a pose, "I, Hououin Kyoma, shall save the world, once again from the disaster of time machines!". "Drop the act, Okarin. You're piss scared", said Daru and looked back to his computer screen. "Uh-, no I'm not. Why should I be? I've already done this before. This is nothing new to me", Okarin stated. "Says the one who was moping just this morning", Kurisu said trying to annoy Okarin, but instead made him think. "Christina, you and I met this morning?", Okarin asked legitly curious. "Y-yes. Why do you care anyways", Kurisu exclaimed while blushing. "Tsundere Queen", Daru coughed. "Shut up!". "Wait. That means that these world lines merge in this morning. In the other world line I also visited Kurisu's hotel. What were we talking about?", Okarin asked. "U-Uh... About you time leaping...?", Kurisu said fascinated and surprised. "So in other words, there is a chance I could maybe shift to the other world line in that period of time", Okarin said proudly. "So should we try it, nya? We could sent Kyoma, nya, back in time with the Phone Microwave (name subject to change), nya, and he could try, right?", Ferris suggested. "That is true, but wouldn't doing something different brake the bridge to the other world line?", Okarin objected. "Were running into a paradox and we're also running out of time. Okabe, how long do you think you still have time before your next leap?", asked Kurisu. "The last time I had a 2 day cool down, but I'm not sure if that will stay the same", Okarin answered. "So even if it would work to shift to the other world line where Moeka doesn't die wouldn't that maybe overload your Reading Steiner and send you to another unknown world line?", Kurisu theorized. "I don't think so, since the trigger to this overload is a person who was different in one of my visited world lines", Okarin argued. "I know you guys are having fun, in your own way, but this is bringing us nowhere", Suzuha stopped the two, but they didn't listen and kept on working on the problem. "Is it even possible for you to travel into another world line without triggering your Reading Steiner overload?", Kurisu asked the final question. "Only one way to find out", Daru said managing to avert their attention to him. "But what if it fails", Rukako asked, "What will happen if Okabe... Uh, Kyoma triggers his Reading Steiner overload from time leaping?". "It shouldn't happen, Rukako", Okarin said and smiled at him, "It only gets triggered by people". "No, Urushibara has a point, Okabe", Kurisu explained, "The overload could worsen and just send you whenever. We shouldn't risk it...". "Where did your inner mad scientist go, Christina?", asked Okarin staring disappointedly at the floor, "I thought you had a hunger for knowledge that can't be satieted?". "I do, but it's just too risky. I don't want to ruin your only chance of going back to the Steins; Gate world line, because of my curiosity", Kurisu started yelling obviously really upset, "You may not think about other people, but I do and I want the future of millions of people to be nice and calm! So I won't ruin the one chance we may have!". That's when Okarin also got upset. "What do you mean that I don't care about other people! Remember the cause of WHY we're having this problem now!", he also started yelling. Everyone else was too scared to intervene in this fight. "Yeah, but you did it because you wanted to save your friends and not the billions of people who would die in the III. World War, because of the time machines!", Kurisu turned red out of pure anger. "Well why don't you try seeing your best friend die over and over again and tell me how you feel about other people!", Okarin shouted and went dangerously close to his open Dr. Pepper. "At least", Kurisu came close to Okarin for the following words, "I'm no coward!", she stated while pressing her finger on Okarin's chest, knocking over the open bottle in the process of moving her arm. Kurisu was leaning over Okarin looking him in the eye with a furious face, while Okarin on the other hand had a hurt and scared face and couldn't even utter one word.

"H-how did it end up this way", Kurisu sighed blushing, while grabbing on to Okarin who was holding an umbrella. Even though Okarin was carrying an umbrella, unlike other people, both Kurisu and him still got dripping wet, because of the winds. Okarin, still a bit hurt from Kurisu's and his argument before, didn't reply to her remark. "Really, Okabe. You're still upset about before. I already said I'm sorry for the hundredth time. I really didn't mean it. I was just collapsing under the pressure of losing you...", Kurisu confessed and stepped a little closer to Okarin. "What do you mean?", he said like it isn't the most obvious thing in the world, "I wasn't upset". "Yeah, I know. That's why you left for a whole hour and just stayed on the roof", Kurisu stated sarcastically. "What does that have to do with anything?", Okarin half yelled. "The last time I saw you away on the roof for so long, was when...", Kurisu started. Okarin started getting flashbacks from the numerous attempts at saving Mayuri and Kurisu. Even though he did save both of them, all of his work is slowly getten undone by his own Reading Steiner. "... Mayuri died. Not like you remember that". "Of course I remember that", Okarin remarked, "Maybe not specifically from this world line, but from countless other ones". "Ouh, right", Kurisu mumbled and then suddenly sneezed. "H-here, you can have this. It's a bit wet, but it will help", Okarin said while taking off his lab coat and giving it to Kurisu. "Y-you're... So difficult...", she stated and put the wet lab coat over her current clothes. "Why?", Okarin asked. Kurisu stopped walking, along with Okarin, and looked him in the eye. "Whenever you get hurt, you're still so kind. And it's killing me seeing you act this way", Kurisu said with tears now streaming down her face, "I'm sorry, but please just be the normal Okabe. The one who talks to himself on the phone. The one that yells around without a reason. The one that I...".


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm back", Okarin yelled as he reentered the lab dripping wet. "Oh, hi Okari-", Daru said and turned his head, "Oh God, what the hell happened to you. Didn't you have an umbrella?". "I did, but somebody decided to tag along", Okarin answered rubbing the back of his neck. "Makise?". "You didn't even have to ask to know the answer". "She did feel really guilty after you fought", Daru stated. "I know. And she should feel guilty", Okarin said at first confident, but as he kept on talking his confidence disappeared. "I suppose, I'll have to solve the problem after I switch world lines again", Okarin sighed and went over to the couch. "That's not true. You should still have tomorrow", Daru said. "Yes, but one day won't be enough". "Maybe you should just try and go back in time. What's the worst thing that can happen?", Daru asked. "I was lucky to find the bridge. Even if I manage to cross over, I will have to find the next brigde before I time leap again", Okarin said. "Then you're screwed". "That's exactly the motivational speech I need". "Always there to help". Okarin sighed. "I really screwed myself, huh?", he asked a rhetorical question, "This time there's no way out". "I think you should at least try once. If it fails, then erase your memory in the next world line", Daru suggested. "And just abandon Mayuri, Moeka and whoever also gets killed", Okarin asked irritated. Daru sighed now.

Suddenly Okarin heard boots run up the stairs. "Who-?". "Okabe!", Kurisu yelled as she ran into the lab dripping wet, "I think I found something out!". "What did you figure out exactly that you storm in at 12 o'clock at night when it's raining without an umbrella?", Okarin asked adding the unnecessary words at the end for effect. "A way for you to cross over to the other world line", Kurisu said breathing heavily and holding herself on her knees. "C-couldn't you at least have changed", Okarin asked turning away and slightly blushing. "When should I have? When you already switched world lines and my memories get overwritten?", Kurisu stated annoyed that Okarin complained about her not wearing proper clothes, but instead pajamas. "You know it's cold outside. You could've at least worn a jacket", Okarin said,took of his lab coat once again and handed it to wet Kurisu. "T-thank you", Kurisu said to Okarin's back and put the lab coat over her wet clothing. "Quit staring, pervert!", Kurisu hissed at Daru who was open mouthedly staring at Kurisu. Then Daru turned back to his computer and said, "Okarin, you have a jewel. You just have to polish her". "I do not belong to Okarin!", Kurisu said annoyed and looked away from Daru. After those words Okarin turned around with an evil grin and stared Kurisu in the eye. "Who said we meant you", he spoke. Kurisu was speechless. "Well, how do I cross over to the other world line?", Okarin asked looking at Kurisus shocked face. "I-um...", caught of guard, Kurisu stuttered not sure what she was going to say. "Right". She had her composure back and began. "If we assume that the conversation this morning really is the bridge to the other world line, then that means that in that time span you have the chance to change the future without any D-mail sending. So if you bring up something that happened on that world line it should trigger a clean transfer to the other world line". Okarin once again was astonished by Kurisu's genius ideas and stared at her open mouthedly. "There's a risk we got to take though. I'm not sure, if that will affect your Reading Steiner. Because if it does, there's a guarantee that directly after that you'll switch to another world line", Kurisu explained. Okarin who was not quite convinced asked, "And how so, Christina?". "Ugh, you're such a pain... How many times do I have to repeat myself: Without the-". "Yes, I know I know. Just explain why I would change world lines after that?", Okarin impatiently interrupted Kurisu who after that sighed and hit her hand on her forehead. "Your Reading Steiner right now is a full glass of water". "You don't have to use a metaphor! I'm a grown mad scientist!", Okarin interrupted Kurisu again. Then Kurisu walked over to him and held her hand over his mouth. Okarin, shocked, tried to back up, but only crashed against the table on which the microwave oven stood still with Kurisu's hand on his mouth. Unable to speak, only make noises, Kurisu went on, "What triggers the water to flow out of the full glass is vibrations, in this case people out of already visited word lines. But adding more water to the glass, your memories of other world lines, also causes water to flow out of the glass". After that Okarin stopped making noises and nodded. Suddenly he flung his arm on to Kurisu's and freed himself from her grip. "That is a fair point, Christina", Okarin said in triumph. "But doesn't that mean that Okarin's Reading Steiner trying to clear its cache by shifting him into another world line causes a devils cycle?", Daru asked contributing to the conversation. "Yes", Kurisu plainly stated. "If your theory is right, that is", Okarin argued. "The only way to find out is by trying it", Kurisu remarked looking away from Okarin. "Of course. What did I expect from an experiment loving mad scientist", Okarin said drily. "I'm no-". "I suppose I have no choice. Daru, prepare the Phone Microwave (name subject to change)", Okarin sighed. "Wait. How do we know it won't trigger right away, when I send you back in time?", Daru asked staring at Okarin. "That's the risk we're going to have to take". Then Kurisu grabbed Okarin by his arm and said, "We're going to the roof". "O-okay", Okarin responded, more confused than ever.

"What's wrong, Christina?", Okarin asked mockingly putting stress on the 'Christina'. "Stop it", Kurisu said. "Stop with what?", Okarin asked still walking up the stairs. "Stop acting".


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean? The great Hououin Kyoma doesn't have to-". "And that's exactly what I mean. You acting and trying to get Mayuri out of her depression with the 'Hououin Kyoma' persona is one thing, but don't lie to yourself!", Okarin started yelling, but got cut off by Kurisu. Okarin sighed and looked up to the night sky. The rain had cleared and the strong winds brought the clouds far away. "I really can never have peace with you around, seriously", he stated and looked at Kurisu again. "Okabe, I care about you.", she spoke, a shadow darkening her face as a small cloud covered the moon. Suddenly the atmosphere around the two tensed up. "I know you don't want to worry anyone, but I'm not the only one not buying your act", Kurisu added now looking Okarin in the eye. "You gave it away, when you left the lab meeting, something so important to you that you would even skip lectures to attend one. But after you were suddenly fine. Everyone cares about you, and you enduring this is remarkable, but you don't have to do it alone. You can ask me for help. Please, don't kill yourself suppressing your feelings, Okabe".

There was a moment of silence

"Hahahaha haha", Okarin started laughing. "O-okabe?", Kurisu asked stepping away from the slowly calming down Okarin. "You're always the same, doesn't matter what world line. You always worry about me and try to talk to me in private trying to help me. Thank you, Kurisu", Okarin said and genuinely smiled. "I'm just returning the favor. You did the same thing for me, didn't you", Kurisu said and turned away from Okarin staring at the shining lights that illuminate the city of Akihabara.

"May I ask you a question?", Kurisu asked. "Theoretically you just asked me a question, but go on", Okarin stated and stared at Kurisu's red long hair. "Why do you call me 'Christina'?", she asked still not turning to Okarin. "It's not important", Okarin nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "No really. The second time we met, you already called me 'Christina'. Why?", Kurisu asked. "Do you really want to know?", Okarin answered with another question. "Yes, please...", Kurisu responded. "I-I was too embarrassed to say your name. So I made one up to make it less awkward", Okarin answered. "Really?", Kurisu turned around with smile and laughed, "That's why you've been teasing me. That's a really stupid reason". Okarin sighed as he turned around. "But it's kind of cute...", Kurisu mumbled quietly. Quite enough that Okarin had to ask, "What did you say?", while turning his head back to Kurisu. "N-never mind", Kurisu stated while blushing, "It's nothing important".

"Guys, the time leaping machine is ready", Daru said while walking onto the roof. "We were just finished", Okarin stated and started to walk towards Daru. Kurisu followed. "So I'm going to leap to before we had the conversation at you hotel and then bring up something dominant from the other world line", Okarin asked slightly turning his head to Kurisu who was walking down the stairs behind him. "Yes", Kurisu said. "Do you know the approximate time of when you came to my room?", she asked and then yawned. "I wanted to be there at around 10, so 9.30 should be fine", Okarin answered noticing that Kurisu was tired. "If you want you can already go to sleep", he stated now entering the lab and holding the door open for Kurisu. "It's fine. You're anyway traveling back in a little", Kurisu responded while closing the door behind her. "I suppose that's true", Okarin sighed obviously not excited to travel back in time and stood there staring a little unsure at the microwave oven. Then Kurisu came toward Okarin, stood next to him and looked him in the eye. "Don't mess this up", was all she said, as she grabbed the headphones and gave them to Okarin. "And if you do, ask for help", Kurisu added smiling while Okarin nodded and put the headphones on. "Ready when you're ready", Okarin stated and took a deep breath. "Here we go", Kurisu said as she set the microwave to 13 minutes while Daru waited for the signal.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Then suddenly lightning bolts formed in the microwave and around Okarin as he felt like getting teared apart. The floor started shaking and everything was starting to fade into darkness, when Okarin lost any sort of orientation and the feeling of time.

Suddenly Okarin was standing in front of the hotel Kurisu was staying at. "That was more painful than I remembered it. At least I haven't switched yet", Okarin murmured to himself grabbing his head in the process as he walked into the hotel. The entrance hall was huge filled with little tables and chairs, plants and one counter, behind which the receptionist stood. "Uh, excuse me. I would like to know the room number from Cris- uhm, Makise Kurisu", Okarin asked after he walked over to the receptionist and was greeted by her. "Miss Makise is in room 506. What is your name?", the woman asked while giving Okarin a soft smile. "W-why do you need it?", he answered caught of guard by the question. "We need to note every guest down in the guest list", she simply answered and smiled again. "O-okay. My name is Okabe Rintaro". "Thank you for your visit", she said after noting his name on the piece of paper. "Y-yes", Okarin stuttered and walked over to the elevator, thinking about what he had said to Kurisu. 'I can't mess this up', he told himself as he pressed the button with a big 5 on it.

After exiting the elevator and looking at the number plates hanging on every door, Okarin noticed Kurisu's room and decided to knock. 'Just act as you normally would act, Rintaro', he told himself before Kurisu opened the door, the only thing covering her a white towel. "Well, Christina. Somebody certainly is a late sleeper", Okarin then commented with a mocking smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you want", Kurisu asked annoyed, "Or did you come here, because you want to apologize for forgetting to pick me up yesterday?". Kurisu was about to close the door on Okarin, when he said, "Wait, Kurisu". The girl in front of him, surprised at the sudden mentioning of her name, sighed and let him in. Unlike before, Okarin looked Kurisu directly in the eye and still managed to make her uncomfortable. "You may sit on the bed. I'll quickly put some clothes on". Okarin nodded and then let himself down on the bed. 'It's a miracle that my Reading Steiner hasn't activated yet', Okarin thought to himself, before getting interuppted be the familiar sight of his redheaded friend. "So, what's the matter, Okabe", Kurisu asked while walking toward Okarin and sitting on the bed next to him. "I-I don't really know", he confessed, "I somehow switched worldlines from the Steins; Gate world line". Kurisu stared at Okarin wide eyed and confused. "And I'm kind of worried about Nae, since she accidentally pushed Mayuri in front of the train", he stated as Kurisu's eyes somehow widened even more. "I know. I really feel sorry for her. Everyone knows she didn't mean it, but she still thinks it's her fault", Kurisu said with a sad smile. 'It worked', Okarin thought to himself. "But your problem is also serious. Do you know, what the cause may be...", Okarin heard Kurisu say, but very bluntly. "Oh no", he murmured as he grabbed his head in pain. "What's wrong, Okabe!", Kurisu yelled as she touched his arm. Okabe looked at Kurisu, but she already faded into darkness. All he felt was her soft touch on his arm, until his Reading Steiner activated, once again.

"Okabe, Okabe!", Okarin heard in the distance. As he opened his eyes, he noticed he was sitting in the lab grabbing his head and cramping his whole body, Kurisu in front of him staring him in the eye. "What's wrong?", she asked worry spread across her face. "N-no...", was all he could say. "Answer me, Okabe!", Kurisu now yelled getting closer to Okarin. Then he pulled his knees up to his chin and curled up like a ball. 'It's no use. It's no use. It's no use. Everyone is going to die because of me', he thought to himself. "What's wrong, Okarin. Talk to me, man", now Daru asked standing in front of Okarin. He was quietly mumbling something as he stared into nothingness wide eyed. "This is serious. Makise, get some water!", Daru yelled to Kurisu, not in a angry manner, but in a scared manner. "What's going to happen with Okabe", asked Rukako scared, too scared to move. "I don't know. Now Okarin, breathe in. And out", Daru tried to coach Okarin who was breathing short and shallow breaths. "Here's the water, Hashida", Kurisu said, giving Daru a water bottle out of the fridge. "Drink some", he said, unscrewed the bottle cap and held it in front of Okarin. For a moment his eyes refocused and he grabbed the water bottle drinking almost all of the water out of it in a matter of seconds. Then Daru grabbed the bottle and put it on the nearby table. "So what is wrong, Okarin?", Daru dared to ask, regretting his decision instantly, as Okarin started to breathe short and shallow and laid his head on his knees again. Suddenly tears started pouring out of his eyes, as he asked, "Where's Suzuha?". "H-he talked", Daru said surprised. "Who's Suzuha?", Kurisu asked still looking at Okarin worriedly. "You did time leap", she stated and looked at Daru, "That's why he is acting this way. Something must have happened". "D-do you know who Yuki is?", Okarin stuttered while he stopped crying. "No, I'm sorry", Kurisu sighed and gave Okarin a sad smile. Then he started mumbling nonsense again. "What do we do now?", Kurisu asked Daru. "Call Ferris. We're holding a spontaneous lab meeting".

"Is that really Kyoma, nya?", Ferris asked and looked at the rest of the lab members that stood in a semi circle around Okarin on the couch. "It is, sadly. He switched world lines, no, I think even attractor fields and acted like this ever since", Kurisu explained looking at Okarin with a sad expression. 'Why is he always the one in pain?', Kurisu asked rhetorically and mentally cried. "So what can we do about it?", Rukako asked Daru. "We will have to find it out ourselves", Daru answered turning to Kurisu, "He asked about a 'Suzuha' and a 'Yuki', right?". "Yes. But we don't know any 'Suzuha' or a 'Yuki' ", Kurisu answered. "So you're saying, we look for either one in Akihabara, nya?", Ferris asked. "Exactly. I already did my research. There are a total of 25 'Yukis' and 12 'Suzuhas' in the whole of Akihabara", Daru said and gave everyone a stack of papers, "I printed out all of the information I could find about them. One person, me, is going to stay with Okarin taking care of him, while everyone else tries to gather them here". "But how is that suppose to-". "And that's an order from the substitutional boss!", Daru cut off Kurisu. "Yes sir", Ferris and Rukako said at the same time and walked out of the lab. "Do I really have to go. I don't want to leave-". "Go, Makise. I know you love Okarin and all, but you'll help him more gathering up the 'Suzuhas' and 'Yukis' here at the lab", Daru interrupted Kurisu again who started blushing. "You are awfully calm, Hashida, even though your best friend is having a melt down", Kurisu stated while turning away from Daru. "That's why I'm the substitute of Okarin, even though, as you can see, he isn't calm at all", Daru joked and laughed a bit. "Well I trust you, Hashida. Take good care of Okabe". Kurisu smiled at Daru and started to walk out of the lab. 'Don't worry, Okabe. You're going to be fine', Kurisu said to herself glancing once more over her shoulder seeing Okarin in the same pose as 3 hours ago, 'I promise'.


	11. Chapter 11

"I really hope you all don't mind", Kurisu said and smiled, "It's really important". "It's fine", the first Yuki stated. "Yeah, I don't mind either", another Yuki laughed. "What about you, Amane?", the first Yuki asked the last Yuki that was following behind Kurisu with a sad face. "I-I don't mind", she stuttered. "This is the lab", Kurisu said as she entered seeing that the once empty lab was now filled with over ten people. She saw how Rukako was talking to Daru with an ashamed face and Ferris talking to around 10 girls. "Hey! Hashida, I'm back!", Kurisu tried to yell over the very loud voices that filled the little room. "Makise", Daru's eyes shone with hope, "How many did you get?". Kurisu sighed as she walked over to Daru who was sitting next to still curled up in a ball Okarin. "Only three Yuki's. The others I couldn't find or weren't willing to. I'm sorry", Kurisu apologized while sitting down next to Okarin. "It's fine. Let's just hope one of these is the 'Suzuha' or 'Yuki' we're looking for", Daru stated and stood up. "Hello everyone", Daru yelled while clapping his hands, catching all the attention of the girls, "I'm the one behind this event. I'm sorry if you had plans today, but this will take a few hours. Please line up in front of me, so we can begin questioning".

"Okarin, this is what I told you about. One person will stand in front of you and she will say her name. Nod if it's the 'Yuki' or 'Suzuha' you meant", Daru said to Okarin and then sat down next to him. "So, what's your name?", Daru asked looking at a young girl with purpleish blue eyes and long hair in a pony tail. "It's Yuki Kokoro". Okarin looked up to this girl and then looked back down. "Next please". The girl sighed and left the lab. "My name is Kuraha Yuki", a slim and tall lady with glasses and short black hair said. Okarin didn't even bother to look up. "Next".

This went on for roughly an hour, until there were only 5 girls left. "My name is-". "Just wait", Daru interrupted a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and a red French hat, "Kurisu, are we seriously through with the 'Suzuhas'?". Kurisu gave a sad smile and said, "Yes...". "Great", Daru hissed. "Okay, so what's your name?", he asked the girl with a soft smile. "My name is Amane Yuki". Suddenly Okarin moved and looked the girl blankly in the eye. Then he nodded and looked at Daru. "R-right. Did you know a girl named Shiina Mayuri?", Daru asked and looked at the girl. "No. I'm sorry", the girl murmured as she looked tot the floor with an shamed expression. Daru sighed. "The last question. If you had a kid, a girl specifically, how would you call her?", he asked staring the girl in the eye. "U-Uh... I don't know", the girl answered the last question a bit confused. "So is it her, Okarin?", Kurisu asked looking at Okarin and suddenly widened her eyes. Okarin was staring right into the soul of the poor girl and nodded. "That's Yuki", he said with a sad smile, "You couldn't have found Suzuha anyways. I'm sorry I made you search for her", Okarin apologized. 'Thank God Yuki's alive at least', Okarin thought to himself. "Why not", Rukako asked sitting on Daru's seat in front of his computer. Okarin didn't answer. "Why did we even look for her. Even though Okabe is now talking a bit at least, we didn't solve the problem at all", Kurisu stated clearly annoyed. "I'm sorry", Okarin apologized. "No no. It's not your fault", Kurisu said with smile. "So can we leave?", another Yuki asked. "Yeah, please. It's already 6 pm and I'm starving", the last Yuki said. "Yes, sure. You can all go home. Amane, do you mind, if we get your phone number?", Daru asked the girl with the red hat. "No, not at all", she said and smile while getting something out of her pocket and giving it to Daru. "Thank you and good bye, everyone", Daru thanked and stood up accompanied the Yukis to the exit of the lab.

"So why couldn't we find the 'Suzunya'?", Ferris asked who stood at the entrance. Okarin gave a sad smile and then explained, "Because Suzuha was the future kid of Daru and Yuki". "Really?! Me with that chick?!", Daru asked excited and partially surprised. "Yes", Okarin answered. "And how did you time leap and why?", Kurisu now asked. "Because...", Okarin started, "I have a Reading Steiner overload". "Reading Steiner? You mean that thing you made up?", Daru asked. "Right, Suzuha could never confirm. And yes. My ability to retain memories from other world lines is overloaded when I wanted to save Mayuri". "You mean your old childhood friend?". Kurisu looked at Okarin with wide eyes. "Wait, was she ever at the lab?", he asked. "Shiina? No, you just told us about her. You said she was in a clinic", Kurisu answered. "For?". "For mentally ill people". "W-what", stuttered Okarin, "Why?". Kurisu looked nervously around not sure what to answer. "You never told us", Rukako helped Kurisu in her sticky situation out. "Does that mean... Do you know somebody by the name of Moeka Kiryu?", Okarin decided to ask. "Never heard, nya", Ferris sighed. "I'm in a totally different attractor field...", Okarin stated. "Do you know which clinic Mayuri is in?", he dared to ask. "Yes. The one just outside of Akihabara", Kurisu said, "Are you sure you want to visit?". "Yes", Okarin answered standing up and heading toward the exit. "Then I also want to come", Kurisu spoke. Okarin turned around and asked confused, "Why?". "Because we don't know how stable you are right now", Kurisu argued, "I don't want anything to happen to you". Okarin smiled at her words. "D-dont smile", Kurisu yelled while blushing. "Thank you. Now let's go", Okarin said confidently and forgot about the reason he was even in this attractor field.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure about visiting Shiina", Kurisu asked once again when Okarin and her were waiting at the reception. "Seriously, is there something I should know?", Okarin asked sceptically. "No", Kurisu lied and looked away from Okarin. "You may visit Miss Shiina. Come with me", the lady said and smiled at Okarin. "I don't think it's a good idea", Kurisu whispered into Okarin's ear and looked very nervous. "How so?". "Uhm...". "Just as I thought", Okarin stated. "Here she is", the lady said and stopped in front of a white door with the number '716' on it. Then she knocked. "Mayushii-chan, may I come in?", she asked waiting in front of the door until she would answer. "Sometimes she just takes a while", the lady stated with a smile, "I'm coming in". She opened the door widely so that Okarin and Kurisu could also enter and stayed at the entrance. "M-mayuri", Okarin stuttered as he saw Mayuri sitting in a corner staring at the wall. Suddenly Mayuri turned around and stared at Okarin with a glimmer in her eyes. "Okarin! Tuturuu!", she said with a smile, "Okarin came. I knew he would come. I knew it". "See, Christina. She's fine. Nothing's wrong with her", Okarin told Kurisu. "So how have you been doing?", he asked Mayuri and started walking toward her. "Mayushii has been fine", she answered. 'I see she still has the habit of referring to herself as Mayushii and in the third person', Okarin thought to himself and smiled. "We should leave", Kurisu said feeling uncomfortable. "Why?", Okarin asked looking at Kurisu confused. "You don't see it, do you...", she stated and turned around. "See what?", Okarin asked while seeing Kurisu almost puke on the floor. "There there", the woman said patting the back of Kurisu. "I don't see any-". Okarin's breath was blown away, when he noticed that Mayuri was sitting in a pool of blood pouring out of her leg. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN! SOMEBODY STABBED HER!", Okarin yelled at the lady. "N-no... She does that sometimes", the lady explained looking sad. "She does...?", Okarin said suddenly feeling weak. "Yes...", the lady answered and walked over to Mayuri. "Mayushii-chan, you know you shouldn't do that!", she scolded Mayuri. "But the pain feels so good. Mayushii finds it relieving", Mayuri argued. Okarin couldn't believe what he just heard. He just stared open mouthed at and wide eyed at Mayuri who was now getting wiped clean and treated by the lady. "T-that's why I thought it wasn't a good idea", Kurisu said with a rough and weak voice. Okarin was speechless. "There, now Mayushii-chan is as good as new", the lady said. "Mayushii's sorry. She will promise to never do it again", Mayuri said with an ashamed face. "It's fine. It's not Mayushii-chan's fault", the lady reassured Mayuri. Then Mayuri stood up and ran over to Okarin hugging him. "Thank you for visiting, Okarin", she said with her soft happy voice. Okarin didn't budge and just stared into nothingness. "We should leave", Kurisu whispered into Okarin's ear. Suddenly Okarin was brought back to reality, when he noticed that his shirt was getting wet. "Mayushii was so lonely without you", Mayuri cried into his shirt. "T-there there. I'm sorry for not coming", Okarin said blankly while rubbing Mayuri's back. "Thank you for coming. Tuturuu!". Then Mayuri ran back into her corner and stared at the wall. "Come, Okabe", Kurisu said while dragging Okarin out of the room. "We were really happy seeing Shiina. Thank you", Kurisu bowed in front of the lady and then turned around. "Okabe, come on. Let's go", Kurisu whispered annoyed. Okarin nodded and started walking toward the exit. "Your welcome, kids", the lady said and walked in the opposite direction.

"What did I say? I warned you", Kurisu stated after they left the clinic. "You lied to me", was all Okarin said. "It was to protect you. If I had told you this still would've happened. The before you, went to Hypnotherapy to forget about the incident. But now you-". "Just leave me alone", Okarin said blankly and interrupted Kurisu. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I know how much you hate me right now, but I can't leave you alone. I don't want you to get hurt", Kurisu said with a sad face. 'Even though allot more people live in this world line, no, attractor field, Mayuri is...', Okarin stopped thinking about it. "Hi", Kurisu suddenly said on the phone.*faint murmurs*. "Could you come pick us up?", she asked.*faint murmurs*. "Yes he is, but that's understandable. Not only did he figure out his childhood friend is a clinical, but I also lied to him", she stated.*more faint murmurs*. "I hope so", she said with a sad face, "See you later". "Okay, we're meeting Ruka to go eat at the Maid Cafe. I hope you don't mind", Kurisu told Okarin who silently walked beside. Okarin just nodded and ignored the fact that Kurisu called Rukako 'Ruka'.

"Hello Kurisu. Hello Okabe", Rukako greeted them with a bow. "Hey". Both of them simultaneously looked at Okarin who blankly stared at the floor. "Okabe...", Rukako sighed. There was a very long awkward silence, before anybody said anything. "So let's go in?", Kurisu asked trying to ignore Okarin. "Y-yes".

"Hi, how are nya doing, meowsters", Ferris asked in her cat maid uniform holding a tray. "We're doing fine", Kurisu answered. "What's with-". "Don't mind him", Kurisu interrupted Ferris. "Okay, then the usual for Kyoma. What do nya want?". "I'll take the chicken soup", Rukako said. "For me some fries", Kurisu ordered to eat. "Coming right up, nya", Ferris said while turning around and walking to the counter. "How has training been going, Ruka?", Kurisu asked curiously. "It's been going fine, I guess", Rukako answered slightly blushing. After that both looked at Okarin again. "It's so quiet without Okabe, huh", Kurisu stated a bit surprised, "Didn't know he was the spring of our conversations". "Me neither. I hope he's better tomorrow", Rukako sighed. "Here's your order", Ferris interuppted their finally progressing conversation, "The chicken soup for Ruka, nya, the fries for Kurisu and the noodle soup for Kyoma. Enjoy". While Rukako and Kurisu were eating and talking Okarin just stared at his reflection in the soup. He wasn't thinking about anything and was just listening to Kurisu's and Rukako's conversation. But suddenly Okarin's world line shifted, again.


	13. Chapter 13

In the next world line Ferris and Daru fell in love, so Daru and Ferris left the lab in the hands of Rukako, Kurisu and Okarin. In the following world line Rukako never existed, but for that a blond haired and blue eyed girl called Kotori Aishii. After that Okarin lost track of the changes. After a while Nae disappeared along with Mister Braun. One week later Okarin found himself not in the lab anymore, but in an apartment in the outskirts of Akihabara. Even though everyone already disappeared from Okarin's life his Reading Steiner overflow didn't stop. Every day he switched to a world line with a minor difference to the one before. Luckily Okarin didn't change Attractor fields anymore, but he still didn't want to be there. He desperately wanted to be in the Steins; Gate world line in the Beta Attractor field, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Okarin was about to give up hope, when he noticed something dominant. In these 2 and a half weeks one person never left his side: Kurisu. Whenever he switched world lines the first thing he always saw was Kurisu's troubled and crying face asking and yelling at him, "What is wrong?!". But Okarin never answered. Okarin just blankly stared her in the eye and let her be in pain, keeping her in the dark. Every time.

"Okabe! Please talk to me! Please don't ignore me! What's wrong?!", Kurisu asked while yelling, tears streaming down her face. "Please tell me what's wrong! If not, I can't help you!", Kurisu had been yelling at Okarin trying to get his attention for the passed five minutes and she started to loose her voice. "No...!", she yelled letting her head hang.

"I'm sorry".

"Huh?", Kurisu said while lifting her head again.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, ever. I'm sorry for not telling you today, yesterday... I'm sorry for not telling you the passed 14 world lines. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry", Okarin said as he started to cry. "It's fine", Kurisu said and smiled, kissing Okarin on the cheek. "Now what's wrong. You mentioned something with world lines", Kurisu asked curiously. "I see. I dragged you to this peaceful boring life, as your inner mad scientist hasn't died out yet", Okarin joked feeling a bit better letting all his sorrows out. "I came from a totally different attractor field and have been wandering around world lines for the past weeks", Okarin started to explain. "Really? Isn't there like some penalty or price to pay if you do that repeatedly?", Kurisu asked now sitting next to Okarin on the floor. "That's exactly what I'm dealing with right now. One and a half years ago I tried to save my childhood friend from being killed. I leaped back in time hundreds of times not thinking about the aftermath. Now I'm paying the price", Okarin sighed and wiped his tears away. "So you just switch world lines? It's a rampage of your Reading Steiner? How is that suppose to help?", Kurisu stated thoroughly confused. "How do you know about my Reading Steiner?", asked Okarin. "Oh, um... I don't know", Kurisu stuttered. "Ah well, that doesn't matter. I'll explain to you later. I only have one day until I shift into another world line, so we have to do this as fast as possible. Do you think you can just listen to me for a bit and ask only important and relevant questions at the end?", Okarin asked Kurisu who nodded. "Okay, every world line merges to another world line at some point and then branches off again. So to switch to another world line without a time leap machine I have to cross that bridge by saying something dominant from the world line. Like, if for example on world line Alpha person A dies and on world line Beta person B dies. Now in the time span of merging, time span alpha - beta, I would have to mention the death of person A's death to transfer to world line alpha. Same goes for world line beta. But this is not the problem. My Reading Steiner is overloading so if I switch world lines my Reading Steiner sends me to another world line. So it's basically impossible to get back to the Steins; Gate world line. The reason why I switch world lines though is not clear yet, but I think it get triggered by memories of other people in other world lines. So my Reading Steiner brings me to a world line where that person doesn't exist or isn't in my life", Okarin finished explaining and took a deep breath. "The solution is easy though", Kurisu said, "Just clear the cache of your Reading Steiner by going to Hypnotherapy and then switch to the Steins; Gate world line, right?". "Right...". Okarin stared dumbfounded and impressed at Kurisu who found a solution so quickly in under a minute while Okarin was dealing with this problem for weeks. "But can I get an appointment in a day?", Okarin asked sceptically. "I don't know. We could look though", Kurisu answered while getting up and walking towards her laptop on the floor. "By the way, are we living together?", Okarin decided to ask after a few minutes of silence. "Yes, in the Steins; Gate world line I suppose then that that's not the case?". "Exactly", Okarin answered. "Do we even have a romantic relationship?", Kurisu asked. "W-we have a romantic relation... Um... yeah, kind of", Okarin stuttered blushing. Kurisu turned her head from the laptop towards Okarin. "Yeah, you're definitely not from this world line", she stated and averted her gaze back to the laptop screen. "There is a doctor's office around here who takes patients without appointments. Want to try to go there?", Kurisu said and turned to Okarin. "I still have some time until my next leap, so why not", he agreed and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Christina, did the lab ever exist?", Okarin asked Kurisu on the way. "Yes, but after the Mayuri incident you abandoned it. After a while Hashida and Ferris became lovers and left the lab", Kurisu explained while walking next to Okarin. "Ah, when was that about?". "A year ago", Kurisu answered Okarin's question. "So that's too late... Dammit. I have to find a bridge directly to the Steins; Gate world line. Or else it's no use", Okarin yelled while messing up his hair. "I suppose you don't want to live with me, huh", Kurisu stated bitterly. "N-no, that's not what I meant. I just want everyone else to be there", Okarin tried to fix his statement. "No, it's fine. It's probably anyway for the better", Kurisu sighed. "If you so badly want to return, life must have been good. And I want to experience that as well, even though that'll probably seem normal to me... Time travel is a complicated thing, huh", Kurisu laughed and smiled. "You've changed, Christina", Okarin stated and looked disappointedly to the floor. "W-what do you mean by that?", Kurisu asked upset. "You're so much more mature", Okarin explained. "That's obvious. I had to go work at the university while you stayed at home still traumatized that your childhood friend almost committed suicide", Kurisu said, leaving Okarin speechless, and stopped at the stop light. "Over there is the office", she pointed at stairs that led up to the doctor's office. "Wait, isn't that where the lab was?!", Okarin exclaimed. "Wait. You're right", Kurisu spoke surprised. Then she started to walk over the street, since the light for people turned green, but stopped in the middle. "Okabe, it's green", she yelled looking at Okarin who was standing there in his usual clothes. Just instead of the lab coat he wore a blue puffer coat. "Wait, Cristina", he said and held his chin, "I have to find the bridge first. Or else I won't be able to get to the Steins; Gate". "Ugh...", Kurisu sighed and walked back to Okarin. "How far can the time leap machine go back in time?", Okarin asked Kurisu who obviously looked annoyed. "Theoretically, only two days", she answered. "Then this won't work", Okarin sighed and grabbed his head, "Damn. Could there be a way to prevent the Reading Steiner from overloading?". "I suppose if you go away from me", Kurisu stated, "Is there like a symptom when it's about to occur?". "It just happens", Okarin answered. "What exactly happens?", Kurisu asked curiously. "My Reading Steiner activates, obviously", Okarin sighed. Kurisu stayed silent and stared at the cars rushing by them. "So I'm wondering that if I leave while your Reading Steiner is activating, if it will not trigger the overload", Kurisu mumbled. "That won't happen, since my Reading Steiner remembers you in this world line. I would still switch", Okarin objected Kurisu's theory. "Right, then what can we do?", Kurisu asked. "We'll have to uncouple Daru and Ferris first", Okarin stated. "Wait what!?", Kurisu yelled, "Why?!". "We need Daru's future daughter to come and help me reach Steins; Gate", Okarin explained. "Hashida's future daughter?", Kurisu asked. "Yes. So I need you to find Amane Yuki, Christina. Tell her to go to the Maid Cafe", Okarin yelled and started to run off. "Wait, Okabe. Where is she?", Kurisu yelled after Okarin, but he was already to far away to hear her. "Oh great...", Kurisu sighed. "How am I supposed to find her, if I don't even know how she looks like..."."Hey Yuki. Have you heard anything about Shiina?"."Wait, isn't that the name of Okabe's childhood friend? And Yuki?", Kurisu murmured to herself while eavesdropping."No, I haven't. It's so sad without her 'Tuturu' ".Kurisu turned on her heels and looked at the two girls having their conversation. The long brown haired girl with a red French hat on had a blue redish white uniform with a red bow on the chest, while the other also brown haired girl wore a purple T - shirt and shorts, even though it was winter, though she had short brown hair. "Hello ladies", Kurisu started speaking as she walked over to the two girls, "Which one of you is Amane Yuki?". "What do you care", the short brown haired girl commented. "Somebody is looking for an old friend from Shiina Mayuri. And her name is Amane Yuki", said Kurisu as professional as she could. "I-I'm Amane Yuki. Who is that somebody?", the long brown haired girl asked. "Okabe Rintaro, childhood best friend of Shiina Mayuri", Kurisu answered. "That creep? You shouldn't go, Yuki-chan", the short brown haired girl warned Yuki. "I'm going, . I'm sorry, but it seems important. I guess you're not going to tell me why", Yuki asked Kurisu. "I'm sorry, but that information is classified. For now", Kurisu sighed. "Okay, I trust you. Bye", Yuki said with a smile. "I hope you're done, Okabe", Kurisu murmured to herself. "Excuse me?", Yuki asked. "Oh, n-nothing".

"Are you sure, Okarin?", Daru asked sceptically, "I do remember you leaving the lab because of Mayushii". "Yes, and I'm sorry, Daru. So I want to make it up to you by giving you a second chance. I really didn't know Ferris would do that, but I know this girl, her name is Amane Yuki. I'm sure you'll fit together", Okarin attempted to convince Daru. "Okay, fine. But only one date", Daru sighed and entered the Maid Cafe with Okarin. "Makise?!", Daru yelled out of pure surprise. "Ouh, sorry. I'm going to leave you two alone now", Kurisu nervously said and left the table, leaving Yuki with Daru.

"How did you manage?", Kurisu asked Okarin while they were spying on Daru's and Yuki's date. "That information is classified", Okarin laughed. "I don't think the future has changed just yet though. Time to spice things up", Okarin said with a devilish smile. "Oh no, what have you planned, Hououin Kyoma. Whatever you're going to do, it's going to be so scary and amazing at the same time", Kurisu commented with a monotone voice. "You'll see".


	15. Chapter 15

**A few hours before:**

'So how do I get Daru to split up with Ferris?', Okarin thought to himself while running in the direction of Ferris' apartment. 'Huh... Why does this have to happen', Okarin mentally sighed and messed up his hair in frustration. He then stopped at a stop light and glanced from right, to left and then to right again, before crossing the street. "I know what I'll do", Okarin said and laughed evilly. "If they ever figure out, they'll kill me though, so that's going to stay a secret", Okarin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hashiita", Ferris said with a grin. "Huh? Since when do you call me by my family name again?", Daru, the idiot, asked. "You didn't get it, didn't you", Ferris sighed and grabbed her head in shame. "Ohh, now I get it!", Daru said putting stress on the 'Ohh'. "Clever, isn't it", Ferris whispered into Daru's ear while grinning. Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'm gonna get it. You just wait", Ferris said still grinning and left the room. 'I wonder who it is', she thought while opening the door. "K-kyoma?!". "Hey Ferris", Okarin said, blushing and embarrassed at what he was about to do. Okarin came closer to Ferris as his heart started beating violently. Then he placed a kiss on Ferris' lips. "What's going on-... OKARIN?!", Daru yelled as he entered the entrance hall and saw Okarin and Ferris kissing. Ferris directly backed away trying to do so as if she didn't enjoy it and asked, "What are you thinking?". "Yeah, exactly, Okarin. What were you thinking?", Daru said, obviously provoked. "What are you doing here, Daru?", Okarin said dumbfounded and thoroughly impressed at his acting skills. "What are you doing here?", Daru yelled, already pulling up his sleeves. "I just wanted to spontaneously visit my girlfriend", Okarin said, innocently giving a smile to Ferris. "Uh...", she stuttered not sure what to say. "Really, Ferris. Okarin?!", Daru yelled hurt, "I'm. Leaving". He walked passed Ferris out the door. 'Sorry, Daru, that I had to make you go through this', Okarin thought to himself. "What's going on? You cheated on me?!", Okarin said hurt spread across his face. "W-what are you talking about?", asked Ferris confused. "Good Bye!", Okarin yelled and left as well, trying to catch up with Daru. "Wait!", he faintly hear behind him and saw Ferris crying behind him, "Don't leave me". 'I'm sorry as well, Ferris. I swear I'll make it up', Okarin mentally said to Ferris guiltily.

"Daru, wait up", Okarin yelled after Daru who upsetly walked away. "What do you want", he hissed not even looking at Okarin but kept on walking. "I didn't know either", Okarin tried to reason with him. "Yeah right. You probably knew. I mean you were cheating on Makise!", Daru yelled glancing Okarin for a moment in the eye. 'I totally forgot about Kurisu. Oh no, I'm not telling her', Okarin sighed mentally slapping himself. "I'm not with Kurisu", Okarin plainly stated, "I left her for Ferris". "You did?", Daru asked not being able to distrust Okarin. "Yes", Okarin sighed, "And I'm as hurt as you are, but sometime we got to move on. So I have a suggestion". Daru stopped walking and turned around to Okarin, visibly less tense. "I know this girl and I think you'll like her".

 **Present time:**

But before Okarin could even move a muscle to intervene with Daru and Yuki's date, both heard somebody enter the Cafe and run toward Okarin. That somebody sprayed a substance in Okarin's face that caused Okarin to sneeze. "Who are... Suzuha?", Okarin said surprised. "How do you know me? So you really are from a different world line", the girl with two neatly braided brown hair stated. "What did you... spray in my face?", Okarin asked while Kurisu watched the both interact with wide eyes. "The solution to your Reading Steiner overload", Suzuha said while showing the spray, "Directly from the future". "Huh?", Okarin questioned confused, Kurisu still watching confused as well. "In this world line you figure out how to avoid your Reading Steiner overload by making yourself sneeze. But since Big Sis Kurisu doesn't want you breathing in pepper all the time, she created a spray that makes you sneeze", Suzuha explained. "Really? Sneezing is the solution?", Kurisu finally said something in the conversation. "Yes, because when Uncle sneezes, information from his Reading Steiner cache gets lost. So basically when you sneeze you loose some of your memories, but so minimally that you don't even notice". "What?!", Okarin yelled getting the attention from the whole Cafe. "Keep it down", one of the staff members said looking at Okarin with beady eyes. "Sorry", Okarin apologized while rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait, you being here means we changed the future?", Okarin asked Suzuha. "I think so, if I didn't exist before", she answered not really sure. "Anyways. Do you know how to get to the Steins; Gate world line?", Kurisu asked Suzuha. "That's the other reason why I'm here", Suzuha said, "The only bridge to the other world line is on that day. The day that changed everything". "The day when Mayuri went to the grave of her grandmother without me?", Okarin asked. "H-how did you know?", Suzuha answered with a question. "It was obvious from Mayuri's reaction when I visited her at the clinic in a different world line", Okarin answered with a guilty face. 'What the hell, Rintaro of the past. What were you thinking?', Okarin mentally scolded himself. "We'll have to travel to the past. Well, you", Suzuha stated looking guiltily away from Okarin and Kurisu. "What do you mean by 'you' ", Okarin asked seeing the expression of Suzuha and started to worry. "Makise also plays a part in the past. Makise will have to talk your past self and convince him to go to cementary where Big Sis Mayu will be. Your job, Uncle, is to talk some sense into your past self giving him the idea of the mad scientist persona. Then you should reach the Steins; Gate world line. Theoretically", Suzuha explained the plan. "So basically what I did to bind Okabe to the Steins; Gate world line?", Kurisu asked. "Yes", Suzuha said and nodded. "Then you have to come back and do Hypnotherapy to erase your memories of time traveling. And by that I don't only mean Uncle, but also you, Big Sis Kurisu".


	16. Chapter 16

"Huh? Why do I have to erase my memories of time travel?", Kurisu asked. "You have Reading Steiner a bit more than others. In the future that bothers you a lot. So please Uncle. Try and convince Makise to take some Hypnotherapy as well", Suzuha told Okarin. "Okay", he agreed. "So how do we go back in time?", he asked. "You'll use the time machine I used to come here. It's on the radio building", Suzuha explained and started walking out the Cafe. "Come with me".

"T-this is a time machine Hashida and Okabe made?", Kurisu asked fascinated. "Yes it is. It's quite simple to use, you just have to know how to use what", Suzuha commented as the door opened. "Wow", Kurisu said while she walked inside of it. "Uncle, come here", Suzuha ordered Okarin to come to her side of the time machine. "All you have to do is press this button, then put the exact date and time and after that pull this lever", Suzuha explained to Okarin pointing at the button, the display where the date and time is shown and the lever, "Understood?". Okarin nodded and was about to comment something about 'Hououin Kyoma', when Kurisu stopped him, "Don't even". "You know me too well, Christina", Okarin remarked with a provoking grin. "Without the -tina!", Kurisu yelled. Then Suzuha walked over to Kurisu and stared her in the eye. "When returning your memory of the old world line will fade away and get replaced with a new one. You will be really confused, but don't worry. Talk to Uncle and he'll help you. Don't forget that", Suzuha said. "Yes", Kurisu nodded. "Good luck you two", Suzuha yelled as she left the time machine. "I hope I first see you again, when I'm born. I'm expecting a bright future", she remarks and smiles. "Good Bye, Suzuha", Okarin yelled back and closed the time machine door. "Christina. Sit down on that seat", Okarin ordered while pointing at the seat across from him. "That's not my name". "Just sit", Okarin interrupted Kurisu. "Do you even know the date and time of when Shiina went to the grave", Kurisu asked while sitting down and strapping herself up. "Of course I do. How could I forget", Okarin said, after pressing the button, while putting in the date. "Okay, get ready. This ride is going to be bumpy", Okarin joked as he sat down in his seat, strapped himself in as well and pulled the lever. Suddenly the time machine started shaking and cause a feeling of being ripped apart in both Okarin and Kurisu. Then pinkish white lights started forming and floated around in the confined space of the time machine. "W-wow, that's beautiful", Kurisu said under stress of time leaping. Okarin just clenched his teeth remembering when he did this the first time. Suddenly the lights faded away and the time machine stopped shaking. "We're here", Okarin stated the obvious and stood up after opening his straps. "This is going to be interesting", Kurisu commented while walking to the door. With a loud creak the door opened and created a ramp that Okarin and Kurisu could use to get to the ground. It was rainy outside and fog covered most of the streets. "Are you sure that this is the right time?", Kurisu asked while stepping out of the time machine. "Yes, it is", Okarin said confidently walking behind Kurisu. "I'm going to be at the train stop in Nikasagawa Street. I would hurry, since you don't want to miss me", Okarin suggested. "Wait what?! That is like 10 minutes away with the car?!", Kurisu yelled. "Good luck", Okarin said and ran off. "Really? This seems awfully similiar...", Kurisu sighed and looked around. "Might as well get going".

Kurisu has been running for ten minutes across streets full of people, through empty alleys and over traffic jammed streets. "It's already been ten minutes and I'm not even close. I think", Kurisu muttered under her breath and stopped on a bridge that curved over a street. "Damnit, I'm lost", she stated and looked around for any sign of young Okarin. "Is everything alright, little girl", a man stopped in front of Kurisu. "Could you point me to Nikasagawa Street, please?", Kurisu asked the man blushing slightly. "Go down this street and turn right. There's the Nikasagawa Street", the man pointed down the way Kurisu came from. "Great", Kurisu mumbled. "Thank you very much", she said and gave the man a smile. "Just tell some of your friend to pass by my CRT store down the same street", the man said and grinned. "Will do", Kurisu yelled as she ran down the stairs and to the train stop.

After a few minutes Kurisu noticed a little boy with a light brown sweater sitting at the train stop looking gloomy. "O-okabe", Kurisu murmured and slowly walked towards the boy. Then she sat down next to the boy. "Are you lost", he asked still looking ahead. Kurisu didn't answer. "Me too. A girl that I know for a long time is really depressed". The boy made a pause. "I don't know what to say to her". "I wonder if I am just useless". Then Kurisu turned to the boy and looked him in the eye. "Do you know Hououin Kyoma?", she asked. "Hououin?". "He was a mad scientist", Kurisu started to explain. "He always made a fool of himself. But then he discovered something that only he could see. He also found out that it could cause hurt and pain. He wanted to protect the people that are dear to him and even saved the world". Kurisu made a pause. "But nobody remembered and he still made a fool of himself". "That's a sad story", the boy said averting his gaze away from Kurisu. "I think it's a wonderful story", Kurisu spoke while smiling and moved closer to the boy. She then grabbed him by the chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Now go. Somebody's waiting for you", Kurisu said turning away while the boy blushed, nodded and ran off. Suddenly Kurisu heard foot steps and glanced in the direction they were coming from. "That was actually my job, but okay", Okarin grinned mockingly sitting next to Kurisu. "I just blurted out the first nonsense that came to my head", Kurisu confessed and looked away from Okarin. "Maybe that's for the better. Then it's really like the Steins; Gate world line", Okarin stated. "So are we headed back?", Kurisu asked turning back to Okarin. "Sure", he said and stood up. "You went the long way to this station, by the way", Okarin laughed and looked at Kurisu. "I noticed", Kurisu stated and also stood up. "So is it over now?", Kurisu asked standing in front of Okarin. "Not quite", Okarin sighed as his facial expression changed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okarin! Tutturu!", Mayuri yelled as Okarin entered the lab. "Okarin?", he asked looking curiously at Kurisu. "That's a nickname Mayuri made for you. It's a mixture of your surname, Okabe, and your name, Rintarou", Kurisu explained to Okarin. "Ouh", Okarin said and rubbed the back of his neck slightly blushing. "What's wrong with Okarin, Chris-chan", Mayuri asked Kurisu. Unsure of what to say, she nervously looked at Okarin who also stared at her. "He needed an operation and his memory center was damaged, causing all his memories to disappear", Suzuha jumped in. "Why are you here?!", Kurisu asked surprised. "I'll tell you later", she explained and looked back at Mayuri. "Oh no. Poor Okarin forgot everything. Are his memories gone forever?", Mayuri asked worry spread across her face. "If it was at an operation, then yes", Daru sighed and looked as sad as Mayuri. "But what kind of operation". Kurisu smiled and said, "That information is classified". "You're rubbing off too much of Okarin... Or were", Daru claimed disinterested and turned back to his 2D girls on his computer. "Ah, right. I had a mad scientist persona", Okarin laughed. "It's so weird seeing Okarin like this", Mayuri sighed, "Mayushii guesses that she'll have to deal with it". There was an awkward silence. "U-uhm, I'll go call Urushibara and Ferris to come and stop by", Kurisu said and grabbed her phone while leaving the lab. "Don't forget Kiryu", Mayuri yelled after her. "There're more people", Okarin sighed and grabbed his head, "How full was my life before this-". Mayuri hugged Okarin tightly. "Mayushii thinks never full enough", she said while smiling. "Okay, the rest are coming in a little, besides Urushibara, since... He's not feeling very well", Kurisu explained after reentering the lab. "Well that's a shame", Mayuri stated, "Mayushii really wanted Okarin to meet Ruka". Okarin just smiled at Mayuri. 'How is she so innocent. And how old is she again?', Okarin thought to himself. "It's going to take a while until you're comfortable with us again, huh", Kurisu stated giving Okarin a sad smile, "It was for the better". "Now Suzuha. Would you mind accompanying me to the roof", Kurisu asked looking at Suzuha who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Sure", she answered and followed Kurisu up to the roof.

"Why doesn't Okarin go sit down on the couch", Mayuri suggested gesturing toward the couch. "Uh, okay", Okarin said confused and sat on the couch. "I'll go up to see what Chris-chan and Suzu-san are talking about", she then said and started to leave the lab. "Then what was the point in... Huh, never mind", Okarin sighed and averted his gaze to Daru. "So you're-". "Itaru Hashida, commonly referred to as Daru or, and I quote, 'Supah Hacka' ", Daru completed Okarin's sentence and turned to him. "I suppose I made that name up?", Okarin asked and laughed nervously. "Sure as hell you did", Daru answered and laughed. "It has been like forever since I had a serious talk with you, really. Maybe it's good that you lost your memories. At least you can start new", Daru remarked looking away from Okarin. "You really think so?", Okarin said with a forced smile, "Because I think not remembering your friends and loved ones is really painful". "Funny how things changed 180 degrees", Daru stated glancing back to Okarin. "How so?", he asked curiously. "Just half a year ago you had problems, because you remembered to much, since you-". "Hi meowsters!", Ferris yelled making her entrance and lifting her hands. "Hello", Moeka quietly said and waved her hand. "And I suppose you're-". "Ferris NyanNyan and Kiryu Moeka", Ferris answered cutting off Okarin who now looked at the two girls. "You don't remember me, nya, Kyoma?", Ferris asked with an evil smirk on her face going dangerously close. Okarin blushed a little and responded quite terrified, "N-no ma'am". "Aw, you call your girlfriend ma'am, nya", Ferris stated throwing herself on Okarin's lap which has become a habit of her. "G-girl-friend?", Okarin asked totally red. "She's just messing with you", Kurisu intervened with a soft smile on her face. "Aw, you're no fun, Kuu-nya", Ferris exclaimed pouting and sitting next to Okarin. "Where's Suzu?" Daru asked looking at Kurisu. "She had to leave", Kurisu answered walking towards the couch and sitting on it. "Tuturuu! Mayushii's back!", Mayuri yelled while sitting on the couch next to Kurisu. "And where should I sit?", Moeka asked with her monotone voice looking at the full couch. "You can sit on my lap", Daru said with a perverted smile. "Pervert", Moeka stated while sitting on the floor. "S-so this is how my life was, before I lost my memories?", Okarin asked looking around the lab. "Yes, Kyoma, nya", Ferris answered before Kurisu could even move her mouth. "Almost", she said while slightly blushing. Okarin coughed a little and then tried his best to reenact the old Okarin, "Tell me, Christina". Everyone giggled a bit, besides Kurisu who gave Okarin a sad smile. "Woah, that's not how I meant it", Okarin tried to correct his in his eyes poor behavior. "No it's fine", Kurisu said smiling. "I just quickly want to show you something", Kurisu explained, standing up, grabbing Okarin and dragging him up to the roof.

"W-what did you want to show me... Uh... Now I understand why I made up a name for you", Okarin laughed nervously and blushed. "Look at the view, Okabe", Kurisu said while looking at the horizon that was covered by roof tops and lights of Akihabara. "It really is beautiful", Okarin said starring at Kurisu instead of the view. Suddenly Kurisu turned to Okarin and caught him staring which cause him to look away quickly and turn red. "What are you looking at, pervert!", Kurisu yelled while covering her female parts and also blushing. "Not where you think, I was" Okarin tried to defend himself. Then Kurisu walked a bit closer to Okarin and stopped directly in front of him. "What do you think of me, Okabe", Kurisu asked staring into his eyes. "H-how should I know. I just theoretically met you", Okarin answered blushing and braking the eye contact with her. Kurisu grabbed Okarin's chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "When you look at me, when you say my name, what do you feel?", Kurisu asked with a sad smile spread across her face. "What are you expecting from me, woman!", Okarin yelled clearly regaining his personality. "An answer", Kurisu said plainly. "I-I...", Okarin couldn't answer, because he was too embarrassed. "I want to show you something", Kurisu said. "For that you need to close your eyes", she explained. Okarin wide eyedly stared at Kurisu, distrust lining his face, yet he couldn't help but smile at these words and have a slight feeling of Deja Vu. 'What's this warm feeling inside of me?', Okarin asked himself. "Will you?", Kurisu asked now also blushing, but still not braking eye contact. Okarin nodded a bit unsure and closed his eyes. But not completely. He half opened one eye and peaked at Kurisu. "And if you peak, I'll kill you", she warned in advance. Directly after that Okarin shut his eyes and waited for the unexpected. "Don't be surprised, okay. This is also a big step for me, even though I already did this, so don't be ungrateful", Kurisu murmured while still blushing. "Just accept it", she explained and grabbed Okarin's lab coat to drag him down a bit. Then she stood on her tippy toes and placed a tender kiss on Okarin's lips. Okarin, obviously not expecting that was tense at first, but then he let it be and gently kissed back. After that Kurisu pulled away and opened her eyes, like Okarin. "I'm sorry. I just had to do this one last time", Kurisu confessed and broke I contact with Okarin, "Since you'll probably forget me once I go back to America". "It's fine", Okarin mumbled blushing. "I love you, Okabe", Kurisu said and looked Okarin in the eye too.

"I-I love you too".


	18. Chapter 18 (special)

**Half a day ago:** "W-what just happened?", Kurisu stuttered starring at her shaking hands. "Are you alright?!", Okarin asked obviously worried and ran over to Kurisu. "W-W-what's that thing behind you", she asked looking at the time machine with wide eyes. "It's a time machine", Suzuha answered walking toward Okarin and Kurisu who stayed silent. "But it's impossible!", Kurisu yelled after looking for arguments. "And yet I'm here, the daughter of Itaru Hashida and Amane Yuki", Suzuha said. "Hashida will get a daughter?", Kurisu said now totally confused. "Indeed", Okarin commented and let go of Kurisu. "So what brings you here, besides picking up your time machine and leaping back to the future", Okarin asked Suzuha with a curious expression. "I'm not sure if I told you in the other attractor field, but your memories have to get erased. And some of Makise's as well", Suzuha explained pulling a zylindrical object out of her pocket. "So you're just going to remove the time leaping part, right?", Okarin asked assuring that he won't loose all of his memories. "I'm afraid not", Suzuha sighed and looked at the floor. "Just wait. Let me get this straight. You're going to erase all of Okabe's memories?", Kurisu asked annoyed. "We have to. Or else he'll keep on switching world lines", Suzuha stated looking Kurisu in the eye showing a glint of sadness, "I'm sorry". "But-". "It's fine, Kurisu. I knew that I would have to do that", Okarin interrupted Kurisu's attempt at arguing with Suzuha. "I don't think that Kurisu has any memories left though. Maybe the slight Deja Vu feeling, but nothing more", Okarin tried to defend Kurisu. "I suppose I can skip Kurisu, but not you, Uncle", Suzuha sighed. "But Okabe. You will loose all of your memories. That's so selfish! What about Mayuri and the others! They'll be in pain as well!", Kurisu yelled at Okarin shaking him. "It's better than them being dead. Just look at it like a new start", Okarin said while smiling at Kurisu. "No!". "Please cooperate, Makise", Suzuha said giving Kirisu a sad smile, "Or else it's just going to get harder. For you and for Uncle". Then tears started pouring out of Kurisu's eyes. "N-o, don't cry", Okarin said and walked to Kurisu. "It's going to be fine. I promise", Okarin spoke soothingly. "But how can you keep a promise you don't remember", Kurisu sobbed. "If you remember, it's enough". Okarin smiled. "Okay, I'm ready", he told Suzuha and stood in front of her. "Don't blink", Suzuha warned Okarin and lifted the object in front of his eyes. Then she pressed a button and a light flashed. "There. Now, Makise. Explain everything you know to Uncle. I have to get going", Suzuha said while climbing into the time machine and closing the door. "Good luck and bye!".

There was an awkward silence after the time machine had disappeared. "O-okabe?", Kurisu asked looking at the back of Okarin. He then turned around with a blank, maybe a bit sad, face and looked Kurisu in the eyes.

"Who?".

 **Present day:**

"Ah, assistant. Why are you looking so gloomy this fine day?", Okarin asked staring confused at Kurisu who stood in the lab staring into nothingness. "Oh, um... Nothing", Kurisu answered getting snapped back to reality. 'Maybe I should've made Suzuha erase or alter my memories', Kurisu thought to herself and sighed. "There is obviously something wrong, Kurisu", Okarin said suspiciously and walked a bit closer to Kurisu who got caught of guard by the mentioning of her name. "It's just... You wouldn't understand", Kurisu explained blushing while playing with her hair. "You can still tell me. I won't laugh at you, whatever it is", Okarin tried to reason smiling at Kurisu. 'Loosing his memories really changed him, of course. Or maybe one week just isn't enough', Kurisu thought and mentally slapped herself. "You anyway can't help me and I don't want to burden you...", Kurisu explained looking away from Okarin's face. "This seems familiar", Okarin sighed and turned around. "Yeah, just inverte- Wait! How do you know that?!", Kurisu yelled at Okarin. "Relax, woman. It was just a feeling", Okarin said already bracing himself. "Was the erasing your memory unsuccessful? No, it can't be. If not Suzuha would've already said something. Maybe it really just was a feeling", Kurisu murmured to herself. "So you erased my memory?!", Okarin asked clearly annoyed. "We had to! Or else... I can't tell you. I'm sorry", Kurisu said quietly and guiltily. "Just forget everything before. That's for me to remember", Kurisu added with a sudden smile plastered on her face. "What do you mean by that?", Okarin asked confused. 'It was worth it lying to Suzuha and Okabe about me forgetting the event. I suppose I didn't theorize good enough in the future, or I had already planned it out. Whatever the case I don't want to forget all the times Okabe and I spent together in other world line. Some may have been painful, but that's a part of life. Erasing memories is unnatural. But since Reading Steiner is also unnatural, we had to erase Okabe's memories so that he could live a peaceful life. And I don't regret anything. Maybe in the future Mayuri, Hashida, Urushibara and the rest will forget Okabe's old personality. But I won't. I will never forget these days, weeks that I vaguely remember. Because I don't want to forget Okabe. Ever. I will keep him and his memories in my heart. Doesn't matter the cost, because now is the time, where I protect you, Okabe'. "Nothing", Kurisu remarked and gave Okarin a big smile.

 _So hello, here's the author of the story. You may call me author-chan. Anyway, I just wanted to say, that I did not write this story in two days, but copied it from my Wattpad account. I have other Steins;Gate stories there as well, so go check them out._ _I will only publish my completed stories here, because if not it's too big of a drag._ _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short story._

 _Edit: I will now be publishing my other stories as well_

 _Have a beautiful day!_

 _Your author-chan_


End file.
